When lavender meet onyx
by Quinn Agatha Fuhrer
Summary: Hinata bertemu dengan Sasuke, pertemuan itu saat perasaan Hinata tersakiti, adakah perasaan terkait antara mereka? SasuHina, slight NaruSaku , RnR please. CHAP 2 UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

Hai minna, daku balik lagi.. kali ini aku buat fic pair SasuHina, request dari miftah-chan... hehehe kupersembahkan juga untuk reader-san, senpai-senpai dan para penghuni DnA ..*digetok* hehehe minna enjoy reading...

_When lavender meet onyx_

OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Typpo maybe (?)

Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto-san

Story by me

.

.

.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-chan. . ." ucap lelaki perambut pirang

"Ya, aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto.." ucap gadis itu dengan malu

Lelaki bermata shappire itu menatap si gadis berambut soft pink yang berwarna mata emerald itu, kedua insan itu pun bercumbu, mereka tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata berwarna lavender mengawasi kedua insan itu, gadis lavender itu menangis

BRAKKK!

Sebuah kotak terjatuh dari tangan gadis itu, kado tersebut sebenarnya akan ia berikan pada lelaki yang tengah berada pada gadis lain.

Pupus sudah harapan Hinata Hyuuga si gadis lavender itu, padahal ia ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto Uzumaki, si lelaki shappire itu. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka bahwa Naruto, menyukai temannya yaitu Sakura Haruno, gadis yang dicium oleh Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar tidak kuat berdiri di balik pohon di taman sekolah, secepat mungkin ia berlari, dansampailah ia pada atap sekolah.

"K-kenapa Naruto-kun... kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku ini! " Hinata terisak,bahunya terguncang.

Jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, Hinata langsung beranjak turun, otaknya masih belum bisa menerima segala yang telah terjadi tadi siang, Hinata berjalan dengan langkah gontai, dansampailah ia dirumah...

"Tadaima. . . ." ucapnya lesu

"Ah, silahkan masuk nona,tuan muda telah menunggu anda di ruang meditasi" ucap pelayan kediaman Hyuuga itu

Hinata berjalan ke ruang meditasi,belum sempat ia sampai kesana,seseorang pemegang bahunya,sontak Hinata terkejut.

"Kenapa hari ini kau telat pulang?"

"Ah,gomenasai.. Neji-niisan." jawab Hinata lesu

Lelaki yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya kini sudah berjalan kehadapan Hinata, "Matamu sembab, tadi kau menangis ya?" tanya Neji

"Ah, tidak kak Neji, aku hanya kelelahan." Hinata mengelak

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iyaa. . . aku ke-kamar dulu.." Hinata tergagap

"Hm baiklah, mandi dan beristirahatlah."

"H-hai' ..."

Hinata langsung meninggalkan Neji

Hari telah pagi, jam yang terletak diatas meja itu telah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 .Hinata malah beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, ia masih belum siap meliat Naruto dan Sakura. Padahal hari ini ia ada tugas yang harus dikumpulkan, Rencananya ia akan meminta izin pada Neji, namun sayang, Neji telah berangkat ke kampusnya, dengan langkah gontai Hinata beranjak turun dari kasurnya.

"Aduhh.. gara-gara terlalu lama,jadi telat nih, semoga saja pintu gerbang belum di tutup."

**AWWW...**

Hinata meringis kesakitan, ia menabrak seseorang didepannya, seorang laki-laki yang tingginya 172 cm, Hinata terpaksa harus sedikit menerawang keatas karena tinggi Hinata hanya 160 cm. Bagi laki-laki itu, tubuh Hinata sangatlah mungil.

Lavender bertemu onyx, kedua insan itu saling menatap. Tatapan sang lelaki sangatlah dalam, Hinata yang ditatap seperti itu jadi tersipu malu.

"Gomenasai. . ." Hinata membungkuk lalu berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu hanya terdiam menatap punggung Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

-skip time-

"Kau lama sekali Hinata," ucap gadis bercepol dua yang duduk di samping Hinata

"Ah, tadi aku menabrak seseorang dijalan."

"Oh, lihat deh Naruto dan Sakura, mereka mesra banget ya." Ucap gadis itu

"Ah.. iya ya Tenten," Hinata menundukkan wajahnya

Tiba-tiba seorang guru masuk ke kelas itu...

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.."

"Selamat pagi Yamato-sensei"

"Ada pengumuman buat kalian, untuk sementara Kurenai-sensei cuti dan akan digantikan oleh seorang murid dari universitas Konohagakure, dia adalah asisten Kurenai-sensei di universitas, silahkan masuk nak."

Sang guru mempersilahkan masuk mahasiswa itu,mahasiswa itu masuk ke kelas itu dan mahasiswa itu terkejut..

**TBC**

fic apa sih ini,ancurr *dibakar* ano minna, gimana akan ini fic ? ancurr pasti -_-

Ah Miftah-chan, request mu ini... Gomenasai jelekkk bangett *pundung* .. ah minna, daku minta review yaa, flame pun boleh (flame tak saya layani)

REVIEW ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hei minna, ini nih ku update chap dua nya, hehe moga suka ya, oya bales review dulu ya disini

Thanks buat lulukminam, Nagisha Furukawa, Mine, lavenderaven, flowers lavender, RisufuyaYUI, Moku-Chan, .16718979, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me arigatou buat kalian semua yang udah review, dan juga buat silent reader yang sudah bersedia membaca fanfic ini, ini dia kupersembahkan chapter dua, Enjoy reading ya..

_When lavender meet onyx_

OOC, AU, Alur cepat, Typpo maybe (?)

Disclaimer © Masashi kishimoto-san

Story by me

.

.

.

.

Mahasiswa itu terkejut saat memasuki kelas tersebut, begitupun dengan Hinata, untuk kedua kalinya mereka bertatapan, lalu mahasiswa itu cepat-cepat menghilangkan ekspresi tersebut.

"Nah, anak-anak, sekarang mahasiswa inilah yang akan menjadi guru magang disini, jadi tolong bantu dia ya, jangan suka buat onar." Ucap Yamato

"Baik Yamato-sensei."

Yamato keluar dari kelas tersebut, sehingga meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri, ruangan itu menjadi sunyi senyap, begitu pun dengan Sasuke, dia masih terdiam,sepertinya dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

"Perkenalkan aku Uchiha sasuke, aku yang saat ini akan mengajar pelajaran Kimia untuk sementara ini, Jadi tolong hormati aku layaknya kalian menghormati guru kalian sendiri." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oh iya,kalian jika tidak ingin mendapatkan hukuman, maka turuti semua yang aku perintahkan." Sasuke menatap seluruh siswa dengan tatapan yang tajam, hingga semuanya berdigik ngeri. Tetapi tidak untuk Hinata, dia bisa mengontrol dirinya.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, namun kali ini wajah Hinata sangat murung, lagi-lagi ia menangis karena...

"Sakura-chan, kau sudah makan?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah, Tadi." Ucap Sakura

Naruto mencium kening Sakura, tiba-tiba ada seseorang menepuk bahu Hinata.

"Sasuke-Sensei." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata

"Ikut aku." Ucap Sasuke dengan singkat

Hinata mengagguk dan mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke, di sepanjang jalan tidak ada yang melakukan pembicaraan, hanya diam. Kini mereka telah sampai diatap sekolah.

"Kenapa tadi kau menagis?" tanya Sasuke sambil menapat Hinata

Hinata tertunduk, ia tidak berani menatap Senseinya itu dan lagi pula Hinata tidak ingin memberitahukan apapun pada Sasuke. Diam, hanya diam yang kini melingkari mereka berdua, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya untuk berbicara dan membuat Sasuke sedikit geram. Sasuke sadar bahwa yang ia lakukan membuat Hinata takut untuk berbicara.

"Aku minta maaf karna telah memaksamu, tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, kau dapat menceritakannya kepadaku."

Sasuke menatap Hinata sangat lembut, membuat yang ditatap malu seketika. Hinata dapat melihat kesungguhan dimata onyx milik Sasuke itu. Sasuke tetap menatap mata lavender Hinata seakan-akan Sasuke ingin memiliki gadis itu sepenuhnya.

Bel masuk pun telah berbunyi, membuat Hinata bergegas meninggalkan atap tanpa pamit kepada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah menjauh.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah Sejarah, maka para murid pun menunggu sensei mereka. Sudah 1 jam sang guru tidak masuk, maka kelas Hinata membuat kericuhan, hal ini dilihat oleh Yamato-sensei, langsung saja Yamato keruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ada apa Yamato? Apa ada laporan penting?" Ucap wanita berlensa mata warna coklat dan berambut pirang panjang serta dadanya yang ukurannya cukup besar.

"Begini Tsunade-sama, Kelas 3-2 tidak ada guru, dan mereka ribut sekali, dan ini mengganggu kelas yang lain."

"Mereka pelajaran apa sekarang?"

"Sejarah, Tsunade-sama."

"Kalau begitu guru mereka adalah Asuma." Tsunade manampakkan wajah kecut, dan "Wahahaha, Aku lupa bahwa Asuma izin sehari karena Kurenai menjalani operasi usus buntu kemarin."

"eeh?!" Yamato membelalakkan matanya, "Lalu mengapa anda tidak menugaskan seorang guru?" Yamato sangat terkejut.

"Wahahahaha, aku lupa." Tawa Tsunade membahana diruangan itu, hal ini membuat Yamato sweatdrop.

"Baiklah Yamato, tidak perlu menatapku seperti itu, tolong panggil si guru magang itu."

"Maksud anda Sasuke? Tapi kan dia hanya mempelajari Kimia." Sanggah Yamato secara halus

"Walaupun begitu, aku mempunyai data lengkap tentangnya, aku yakin dia bisa."

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama.."

"Jangan membantah perkataanku Yamato! Panggail saja dia."

Terlihat cetakan urat syaraf dikening Tsunade, jelas sekali bahwa Tsunade marah.

"Ahh... Tsunade-sama baiklah."

Yamato membungkukkan punggungnya dan lari terbirit-birit keluar. "Ah, padahal aku hanya ingin mengutarakan pendapat, secara halus pula, pendapatku selalu tak pernah didengarnya." Yamato mengeluh.

"Kasihan," Ucap seorang guru lain.

Guru itu tiba-tiba saja datang menghampiri Yamato, Yamato yang melihatnya jadi terkejut. Guru itu memakai masker diwajahnya, berambut silver dan arah rambutnya berlawanan dengan gravitasi.

"Ah Kakashi-senpai, janganlah seperti itu." Yamato sweatdrop.

"Sudahlah Yamato, Tsunade-sama memang suka melihatmu dan Shizune, ekspresi kalian itu yang membuatnya lucu." Kakashi menjelaskan dengan serius.

Yamato melihat ekspresi wajah Kakashi, cukup lama ia memandang dan Kakashi tak sanggup ditatap seperti itu.

"Ahahaha, kau memang cukup pantas menjadi bahan permainan Tsunade-sama ."

"Kau jahat sekali Kakashi-senpai! Kau bersekongkol dengan Tsunade-sama!" Yamato berteriak frustasi.

"Hey senpai-senpai, perhatikanlah dimana kalian tertawa dan berteriak tak jelas." Ucap Sasuke

Kakashi dan Yamato menatap Sasuke, dan mencari tahu dimana mereka berada saat ini, seakan-akan dari tadi mereka melupakan hai itu. Yamato membelalakkan matanya tatkala ia melihat tulisan 'Perpustakaan' tepat di depan pintu ia berdiri, begitupun dengan Kakashi, ia langsung menundukkan wajahnya karena malu.

"Ah, kebetulan sekali, kau ada disini Sasuke." Tiba-tiba Kakashi berbicara

"Hn, memang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke

"Yamato sedang mencarimu dari tadi." Ucap Kakashi

"Enak saja, aku disuruh oleh Tsunade-sama untuk mencarinya karena beliau ada perlu dengan Sasuke." sanggah Yamato

"Hn, baiklah. Aku keruangannya sekarang."

"Anda memanggilku, Tsunade-sama?"

Saat ini Sasuke berdiri di depan meja Tsunade

"Sasuke, apa kau bisa mengajar pelajaran sejarah di kelas 3-2?"

"Akan ku usahakan, Tsunade-sama."

Segera saja Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan itu, Sasuke terus berjalan , lama kelamaan Sasuke menyipitkan matanya karena mendengar kericuhan dari kelas ujung, yaitu kelas 3-2, Sasuke mempercepat langkahnya.

Dikelas terjadi lempar melempar kertas, ada yang sibuk bermake-up ria, sedangkan Naruto dan Sakura, mereka sibuk bermesraan, hai itu membuat hati Hinata semakin sakit, butiran kristal hangat terjatuh di atas buku tulis Hinata, ia menutupi tangisnya dengan buku Sjarah yang ia pegang.

Pintu terbuka sangat pelan, sehingga tak ada satupun yang tahu, Sasuke menatap semua murud denga n tatapan yang mengerikan.

BRAAKK!

Sebuah tongkat kayu dihentakkan ke papan tulis, membuat Hinata dan teman-temannya terkejut

"Aku ditugaskan kesini untuk mengajarkan kalian, tapi ternyata kalian sangat ribut, sekarang keluarkan selembar kertas, kita ulangan!" ucap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, "Hinata, saat jam pulang nanti kamu temui aku di ruangan guru."

"B-baiklah, sensei." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata

Bel pulang pun berbunyi, kini Hinata berjalan menuju ruangan guru, sesampainya ia disana ia sudah melihat Sasuke yang sudah menunggunya sambil membaca buku.

"Sensei memanggilku?" Tanya Hinata

Sasuke yang tadi sibuk membaca kini menutup bukunya, dan menatap Hinata dengan lembut, seakan-akan ia sangat menyayangi gadis didepannya ini.

"Mengapa tadi kau menangis? , apa kau terkejut dengan kedatangan ku tadi?"

"Ti-tidak sensei, ini bukan kesalahan sensei."

"lalu apa karena ini?" ucap Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sesuatu

Hinata terkejut , lalu ia berkata "Sen-sensei, bagaimana sensei mendapatkannya?!"

T

B

C

Huaaa ini dia chap 2 nya, gimana suka? Review yaaa~ arigatou

Regards : Quinn Riza (DnA)

02-04-2013


End file.
